


sticky icey time

by orphan_account



Series: uwu owo [1]
Category: Homestuck, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Cheating, Crack, Cuckolding, Hurt No Comfort, Ice Cream, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Temperature Play, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jasper becomes ice cream and fun things occur
Relationships: Steve Buscemi/Jasper
Series: uwu owo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165076





	sticky icey time

**Author's Note:**

> awooga sexy time

it was the 16th of june, late at night, it was supposed to be raining and yet it was unnecessarily warm outside. unpog. very upsetting if you ask me. kekw. jasper was very upset about this since she was not enjoying the heat. 

"i wish i could cool down." just like that god heard her and was like ok lulw. suddenly she felt her skin turn to ice before becoming cream like in texture, "oh my god im ice cream." she experimentally ate herself. she tasted peng asf. "lol ok then."

she decided to take a walk outside with her new ice creamy hot bod when suddenly steve buscemi showed up and did the debby ryan and jasper was like holy shit its steve buscemi but she said it in her head. hes so hot and sexy, she thought. "yes i know i am" he said with a cocky grin, she flushed, "omg did i accidentally say that outloud? that's such a main character moment uwu." he chuckled handsomely before saying "i would like to eat you." she blushed deeply again. "omg... okay 😏"

steve swooped her up in his arms and ran back to his massive fucking mansion and threw her onto the bed strongly when suddenly the window was smashed and some grey bitch rolled in, "ayo... ayo cunt thats my ice cream shawty bae i wanna eat her." jasper blushed once again, her ice creamy face melting slightly from the heat awooga. "ahah... vriska.... omg... okay wow." steve pulled off his shirt and looked betrayed "jasper, do you love vriska? i thought we had something.... you know what? i never loved you anyway.... ice cream killed my grandma." he turned away sadly before exploding.

vriska cackled. "sux 2 suck!!! hehehe hoo let me eat u now" jasper was devastated by the fact steve just died but vriska was hot and had a nice pair of badonkas so she was like man ok whatever men suck anyway. "eat me vriska"

vriska picked up jasper and shoved her down her throat in one go, shuddering at the cold and fucking ateherwhatthefuckam i writing here pelase fucking help me og my fucking god jelp me so n

"you are my kismesis now" vriska said smirking, jasper was just like digesting but she was magical ice cream and so she was like ayo ahaha im still alive somehow but actually im gonna go sike and just fucking die goodbye vriska. jasper then died. rip. or did she..............? find out next time.

**Author's Note:**

> yum


End file.
